


Of Queens and Swords

by LauratheChef84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: Of apples green and red,of knights and queens,of swords, staffs and shields,of thoughts of you tangled up in the fairytale spinning in my mind.Of  potions and magic,of heroes and villains,of crowns, kingdoms and hearts, locked in a box hidden in the vault in my mind.Pulsing hearts haunt my dreams as your sword is plunged through mine.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Of Queens and Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Light (Of Queens and Swords)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225716) by [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple). 



> Shout out to swanqueening38 /letmewriteinpurple the lovely author who chose to write the fanfic for this. i am looking forward to reading what fanfic they have come up with for this. I am sure it is a brilliant read.
> 
> shout out to my cheerleader and friends in the SQSN discord server who have gotten me through it all this year.  
> also shout out to the swan queen supernova moderators who are ever so patient with me and my lack of technical knowledge when it comes to links and things. you do awesome work every year of this challenge.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Light (Of Queens and Swords)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225716) by [letmewriteinpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple)




End file.
